Awkward
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Ayano and Shintaro have an awkward moment that evolve into awkward... Something else. Rated M for sex and swearing.


"We musnt be seen together Raphael." Said Julia "especially not like this!"

"Then let us not be seen my love." Replied Raphael.

He gingerly kissed around her neck, earning soft moans from his beloved, which she struggled to contain.

"Ohh yes Raphael!" She whishpered.

With one hand he started to undo the strings that held up her ocean colored dress, the other was already between her legs, past her undergarmets, gently massaging her womanhood.

"Let me become one with you Julia, let me become you're one, you're only, always and forever."

"Oh Raphael..."

He slid his fingers into her. The ecstasy of the moment caused her to whimper his name.

"Ayano... Ayano... SIS!"

* * *

Ayano quickly shut her book and hid it underneath her pillow, crossing her legs as Kano opened the door to her room.

"Oh Kano, what are you doing here?"

"I live here." Replied Kano.

He sighed.

"I just wanted to remind you that you're supposed to meet up with Shintaro and the others soon." Said Kano.

"Oh right... Thanks for reminding me." Said Ayano.

Kano shut the door. One Ayano was sure he was gone she took her book out and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one."

It had been a full year since the Mekakushi Dan had broken the time loop. Ayano Tateyama lived in the Dan's HQ with the others, the Tateyama household having been sold. Durring that time she had caught up on what she had missed the past two years, took up gardening, and developed a secret interest in erotic novels.

It wasn't intentional, the first one was something she bought at a thrift shop, thinking it was about superheroes. To her shock and embarrassment she had ended up picking up an erotic novel about the secret relationship between a knight and the princess of a faraway kingdom. But she couldn't stop reading, she needed more. Now she had a small collection of erotic novels amassed under her bed that not even her siblings knew about.

Ayano set her book down as she grabbed her purse from her bedpost.

"Forgot that was today..." Thought Ayano. "Good thing I didnt get too far into it or-"

The door to her room opened, Ayano quickly stuffed her book into her purse. Kido stuck her head in.

"Sis, while you're out could you get some milk?" Asked Kido. "We're out."

"O-oh yeah! I can do that."

Ayano hurried out the door, past a confused Kido.

"Whats with her?"

* * *

Shintaro sat in front of his computer, taking in the nude model that occupied its screen. The doorbell rang as he unzipped his pants.

"What could that be?"

Shintaro turned his monitor off and zipped up his pants before walking to the door and answering it. Ayano stood on the other side.

"Ayano?"

"We're meeting up with Takane and Haruka today, remember?"

"Oh that was today?"

"Yeah, I forgot too." Said Ayano. "So may I come in?"

Shintaro nodded and let Ayano in, closing the door behind her.

"So you forgot too?" Asked Shintaro.

"Yeah, embarrassing right?"

"You always remember these things."

"I was... Reading." Said Ayano.

"Right..."

Shintaro took a seat on his bed. Ayano sat down next to him.

"So when are they supposed to be here?" Asked Shintaro.

"Four o'clock."

"What time is it now?"

"Let me check."

Ayano unzipped her purse to reach her phone and nearly shrieked when she saw the familiar book inside.

"Oh no, I forgot that I put the book in here!" Thought Ayano. "If Shintaro sees this-"

"Is something wrong-"

"No nothing!"

Ayano quickly grabbed her phone and checked the time.

"Three thirty, we got time."

Ayano put the phone back into her purse and zipped it up, or she would have if the zipper didn't break.

"Shit!" She whispered.

"What is is?" Asked Shintaro.

"N-Nothing, my zipper broke, thats all!" Replied Ayano.

She moved her hands so that they were covering the top of the purse.

Shintaro's phone rang.

"Hang on."

Shintaro answered his phone.

"Yeah... Really?... Okay... Thanks for the heads up."

Shintaro ended the call.

"That was Takane, her and Haruka are running a little late."

"Oh, thats a shame."

It was at that moment that Shintaro noticed that his window was open.

"Oh, I left the window open."

He got up and closed the window, not realizing that a bee had flown in. The bee flew around the room before landing on Ayano's arm. The brunette shrieked and fell off the bed, spilling the contents of her purse on the floor.

"Ayano!"

Ayano panicked and reached for her book. Shintaro ran towards her, bumping his arm against the desk.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm-"

She froze up and blushed.

"Huh?"

Shintaro saw that his computer monitor had turned on, displaying the nude model for all to see. Shintaro looked back and noticed Ayano's book. They spoke simultaneously.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

They both blushed.

"Um..."

"This is awkward." Said Shintaro.

"Very." Added Ayano.

Shintaro shut his monitor off as Ayano put away her book.

"S-Sorry you had to see that."

"I was about to say the same thing..."

"Shintaro... Your..."

Shintaro looked down. He had a noticeable erection sticking out of his pants.

"Shit..."

The experience was reminding Ayano of one of her erotic novels. It was kind of arousing to her actually. Okay not kind of, her crotch was a tsunami with how wet it was.

"M-Maybe I could help with that..."

It took Ayano a moment to realize what she had said.

"If you d-don't want to thats fine..."

"Would you really do that for me?"

'Uh, sure."

Shintaro smiled.

"Lets get started then."

Ayano nervously pulled down her panties, setting them off to the side. Shintaro unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He nervously moved his underwear down, freeing his hardened manhood from the cotton prison that was his boxers. Ayano blushed as she looked at it.

"So thats... A real one."

Shintaro covered it with his hands.

"So now what-"

Ayano grabbed Shintaro's arms and gently lowered them both onto the floor, shintaro's head rested against the foot of the bed.

"You know, we could do this on the bed." Said Shintaro.

"No offense but your bedcovers smell weird." Replied Ayano.

"I'm sorry that I spill soda on theeeeeeeemmmmm"

Shintaro's face reddened as Ayano rubbed her dripping slit against his member.

"Ah... Ayano..."

"Ready?"

Shintaro nodded.

"Do it."

Shintaro aligned his lower head with her entrance and gently pushed it against the hole. Ayano impaled herself onto his member quickly. It was painful, her eyes widened, eyes closed, and her mouth opened for a loud scream, which Shintaro quickly muffled with his hand.

"Sshhh... My neighbors could hear us."

"You have neighbors?"

"Apparent-"

Ayano bit down onto Shintaro's hand. The Neet clenched his teeth in pain but did no scream. A tiny squeak could be heard from Ayano. After another two minutes, she released her toothy grip and opened her eyes.

"I think you drew blood." Said Shintaro.

"Sorry."

Ayano loved her arms to either side of Shintaro's body.

"I'm ready..."

She moved herself up Shintaro's length before plunging back down, her earlier pain replaced with pleasure. Ayano let out a pleasureful moan, and Shintaro grunted as he bottomed out. She repeated her cycle, Shintaro started bucking his hips up and down to increase the pleasure he felt.

"Is it just like that book?" Asked Shintaro.

"Yes, yes... Ah!"

Shintaro felt the top side of his shaft rub against her G-spot.

"Shintaro!"

He began rubbing against it at a faster rate. Shintaro grabbed into Ayano's waist and started panting.

"Haa...haa..."

Ayano smiled and put her arms on Shintaro's shoulders. She gently pressed her forehead against his own, her breathing started to increase.

"Shintaro... Shintaro... I love you."

They moved their lips closer and shared a tender kiss, better than all of Shintaro's porn or Ayano's novels put together.

They broke the kiss, lips conected by a thin trail of saliva.

"Shintaro... I feel something..."

Shintaro felt a sensation in his loins, he was almost at his climax.

"I'm... Gunna come..."

Ayano's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Shrieked Ayano "D-D-Don't come inside! I-I'm not ready to be a mother yet!"

Shintaro moved one hand to Ayano's back and held her head against his chest.

"Shintaro? Pull out, I can-"

It was too late

Shintaro buried his head into Ayano's neck as he seed exploded into her.

Ayano's eyes widened as he came inside of her.

"Y-You came inside..."

"I can get you some morning after pills while we're out." Said Shintaro. "Its just... It felt so good I didn't want to pull out..."

Ayano smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well it felt good..."

Shintaro reluctantly pulled out, Ayano lifted up her skirt to see their combined juices dripping out of her.

"Wow."

Shintaro smirked.

"I think this goes without saying that this is between the two of us."

"Yeah, Just the two of- AH!"

Shintaro looked at the doorway. It was slightly opened and two familiar faces could be seen peeking in.

"TAKANE?! HARUKA?!"

"Great show btw." Said Takane jokingly. "Really turned me on."

Shintaro frantically zipped his pants back up as Ayano straightened her skirt.

"You said you-"

"We found a shortcut." Said Haruka,

"How long were you even-"

"Since You bit Shintaro's hand."

Ayano wished she had her red scarf to cover her embarrassed face. Shintaro looked away from his two friends.

"I fucking hate you guys..."

Needless to say, it was a very awkward day.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed the story. I have no ideas for my next one so feel free to shoot me some ideas.

thanks for reading.


End file.
